2 days after the great battle
by alipuppy2
Summary: A story about harry and ginny 2 days after the great battle, chapter one in there many adventures ahead
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Two Days after the Great Battle

Harry was laying on the ground in relief that the battle is over, he can get on with his life, with Ginny, Ron and Herminie.

"Ron come over here I have to ask you something", harry spoke loud enough for Ron to hear it across the room.

"What's up Harry is something wrong?"

"No, and yes I don't know what to do with my life anymore… Of course there's Ginny but how can I support myself?"

"Harry this isn't shouldn't be a problem for you your Harry Potter! Also you are super RICH! I bet you wouldn't even need a job to support yourself."

"No I will get a job I will continue dating Ginny and I will have a happy normal life!"

Then at the corner of Harry's eye he spotted Ginny. It had been 2 days since the battle and they had been busy with everyone to be able to talk. But things had died down and they had planned to have lunch together at noon. Checking his watch harry noticed it was 5 tell.

Running over to Ginny Harry said, "Ginny are you ok"

"Ya, I'm fine", spoke Ginny in the softest voice she had ever spoken to Harry with.

"Ginny?"

"Harry I…I…."

But before she had finished her sentence Harry kissed her, with a passion of love that they have shared since the first time they have kissed.

"Better?" said harry in the tone like Ginny's.

"Better." Said Ginny, who had spoken in a loud but quiet voice.

Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked down to the cafeteria and had a feast celebrating the death of Voldemort.

After they finished their lunch they had some small talk nothing major just talking about what had been happening the past two days. After, they had been talking for an hour or two, the spotted Ron and Herminie walking down to where they were sitting.

"Harry and Ginny sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g", said Ron in a singing tone.

"Oh shut up Ron", said both Ginny and Herminie at the same time.

"You know I'm not so sure about you two", said Ron looking away.

"Why", Harry said in a frustrated tone.

Then Ginny spoke in a very annoying tone, "Ron I don't think I asked you about your opinion".

Harry blushed, "Ron, Ginny's right you don't have the right to judge us, how come you can't just except it?"

Ron spoke in a soft tone, "Because I won't be able to stand seeing either of you guys getting hurt.

"Ron I love Ginny so much I wouldn't hurt here for the world."

"You love me?" said Ginny in a very happy voice.

Harry started blushing, as did Ginny.

"That's great Harry, because I love you too."

Next, Herminie started to talk with her hands clapped together over her heart, smiling.

"That's wonderful you guys, just wonderful"

"There really is no stopping you guys are there? Ron said in a regular voice.

"There never was", said Harry and Ginny at the same time.

Then as the both blushed Harry kissed Ginny thinking about the wonderful adventures they were going to have together.


	2. Chapter 2

3 Days after the Great Battle

Chapter 2

Harry and Ginny were lying under a tree outside her house happy that term had ended.

Harry gazed upon Ginny's wonderful face. Thinking he almost lost her forever stuck a knife through his heart.

"Ginny"

"Yes harry?"

"Lets' do something fun and adventures!"

"Like what?"

"Lets' take my broom and fly all across the world!"

"But I still have a year left at Hogwarts"

Frustrated Harry thought for a moment.

"We still have 3 weeks right?"

"I guess that's not much time for anything though"

"Not if you have a firebolt and an invisibility cloak!"

Ginny thought for a moment, wanting as much time as possible, she agreed.

"Were do we go Harry?"

"Let me take you to the muggle world!"

"What's so great about the muggle world?" Ginny asked.

As she thought she realized that as kid her dad would spend countless hours talking about the muggle world, and that she might have a really adventures story to come back and tell him about.

"Ok lets' go but were?"

"Well thinking that there aren't brooms in the muggle world, we will have to go by car."

"Do you know how to drive?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Well how hard can it be?" Harry said smiling, very delight that Ginny agreed to come on her trip.

"So where will we go?"

"Hum let's see… Lets' go to Italy?"

"How will we understand them?"

"Easy a language charm"

Harry and Ginny both announced their trip to the family and they were elated (especially Mr. Weasly)

"It will be wonderful for you guys to get out of the house for awhile." Mrs. Weasly.

"OK than its final we will leave at noon tomorrow."

Harry woke up the next morning, hearing the sounds of Ron mumbling in his sleep, "No...No…Herminie is…Get…Away…Lavender…Ahhh."

Herminie walked into the room and giggled.

"Morning Harry."

"Morning Herminie."

"Excited for your trip with Ginny?"

"I can't wait!"

"Morning guys." Said Ginny as she walked through the door, into Ron and Harry's room.

"Morning Ginny." Said Harry and Herminie.

"Morn' Gin Gin." Said Ron half asleep.

"Ready to go Harry?" Ginny said in an excited voice.

"Yep" Spoke Harry in a very happy voice.

"Ok lets' get packed"

"Reducto pack" spoke Harry as he pointed his wand at his trunk!"

"Reducto pack" said Ginny as she pointed her wand at her trunk."

"Ok lets' put them in your dad's car, It's a good thing he got it fixed"  
>Than (after dragging Ron out of bed) they all went down stairs to a nice warm omelet. They packed the trunks into the car and set off for their trip to Paris. Giving everyone hugs goodbye reassuring they would be back in a week and a half, Harry than kissed Ginny once more with the passion he would always give her. Then they set off to Paris were they would spend a wonderful week, or so they thought<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

4 days after the great battle

Chapter 3

Harry had one hand on the wheel and one hand in Ginny's. They had been driving for about 3 hours; they still had about 8 more to go to get to Paris.

Harry noticed on the back view mirror a storm was coming in fast.

"Ginny?"

"Ya?"

"Was there a storm in the forecast this morning?"

"No, the weather said clear skies and weather for our whole trip."

Then, Ginny noticed the storm that was approaching them very fast, too fast.

"Harry storms don't move that fast, that's dark magic!"

"But the dark lord has been defeated; all the death eaters are in Azkaban who else is using dark magic?"

"I don't know, we better use the invisibility buster and try the longer rout."

"How much longer do we have then?"

"12 hours" harry said quietly, hoping Ginny didn't hear it.

"Harry!"

"What there's a very weird storm coming after us what can we do?"

Harry pressed the button labeled _invis_. Ginny than sat there upset that they would be spending another 4 hours stuck in the claustrophobic car.

For the next 10 hours the storm cloud had disappeared leaving Ginny and Harry to wonder who had sent it to follow them, or who was the storm cloud.

"Ginny you know how people can turn into animals like Serius."

"Ya I guess."

"Who's not to say that people could turn into storm clouds?"

"Harry I've never heard such a thing."

"It's a possibility right?"

"I guess it's a possibility."

Then they both sat wondering if the storm cloud really could be a person, or a tracker. When they finally reached Paris, they both stared wide eyed.

"Harry look at all the lights and people" Ginny said astonished!

"I know it's'going to be a new experience for the both of us!"

"Harry were still under invisibility we better find a ally and make the car look like one that someone might have in Paris" Ginny said laughing as she realized that the car was really out of date.

Harry did exactly as Ginny said to do. Then, they both did the language charm so no they spoke French and heard French, but to them it sounded like English, and they heard English. Next Harry kissed Ginny once more with the same passion that he would always give her as long as they were in love. But soon after driving the car around trying to find a place to park they saw the storm cloud.

"Harry look" Said Ginny as she pointed at the approaching cloud.

"I thought we lost it"

"It must have known were we were going!"

Harry and Ginny stared blankly at the cloud wonder what it would do. There questions were answered very quickly as the storm caused chaos across the city.


	4. Chapter 4

I've decided not to continue the story because I have no idea where I'm going with this sorry..


End file.
